boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Ben 10: Omniverse episodes
There's a list of Ben 10: Omniverse episodes on Cartoon Network from September 29, 2012 to November 14, 2014 with 80 episodes. Season 1 (2012-2013) #The More Things Change October 1, 2012 #A Jolt From The Past October 8, 2012 #Trouble Helix October 15, 2012 #Have I Got a Deal For You! October 22, 2012 #It Was Them! October 29, 2012 #So Long, And Thanks For All the Smoothies! November 5, 2012 #Hot Stretch November 12, 2012 #Of Predators and Prey November 19, 2012 #Outbreak November 26, 2012 #Many Happy Returns December 3, 2012 #Gone Fishin' December 10, 2012 #Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's December 17, 2012 #Malefactor December 24, 2012 #Arrested Development January 7, 2013 #Bros in Space January 14, 2013 #Ben Again January 21, 2013 #Survival Hijacked Dazed January 28, 2013 #Store 23 February 4, 2013 #Sleepaway Pursuit February 11, 2013 #Special Delivery February 18, 2013 Season 2 (2013) #21 Showdown February 25, 2013 #22 Tummy Trouble March 4, 2013 #23 Vilgax Must Croak! March 25, 2013 #24 While You Were Away! April 1, 2013 #25 The Frogs of War April 8, 2013 #26 Rules of Engagement April 15, 2013 #27 Rad April 22, 2013 #28 Evil's Encore April 29, 2013 #29 Thank God It’s Saturday September 23, 2013 #30 Food Around the Corner September 30, 2013 #31 O Mother, Where Art Thou? October 7, 2013 #32 Return to Forever October 14, 2013 #33 Mud is Thicker Than Water October 21, 2013 #34 OTTO Motives October 28, 2013 #35 The Ultimate Heist November 4, 2013 #36 Speeded the Game Out November 11, 2013 #37 A Fistful of Brains November 18, 2013 #38 For a Few Brains More November 25, 2013 #39 Handle the Rumble Care December 2, 2013 #40 Max's Monster December 9, 2013 Season 3 (2014) #41 Something Zombozo This Way Comes February 17, 2014 #42 Mystery, Incorporeal February 24, 2014 #43 Bengeance Is Mine! March 3, 2014 #44 An American Benwolf in London March 10, 2014 #45 Animo Crackers March 17, 2014 #46 Rad Monster Party March 24, 2014 #47 Charmed, I'm Sure! April 7, 2014 #48 The Vampire Strikes Back April 14, 2014 #49 Catfight April 21, 2014 #50 Collect This! May 5, 2014 #51 And Then There Were None May 12, 2014 #52 And Then There Was Ben May 19, 2014 #53 The Vengers June 6, 2014 #54 Cough It Up! June 13, 2014 #55 The Rooters of All Evil June 20, 2014 #56 Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 June 27, 2014 #57 No Honor Among Bros July 4, 2014 #58 Universe vs. Tennyson July 11, 2014 #59 Weapon XI July 18, 2014 #60 Alienation Worlds July 25, 2014 Season 4 (2014) #61 Clyde Five August 1, 2014 #62 Rook Tales August 8, 2014 #63 Charm School August 15, 2014 #64 The Ballad of Mr. Baumann August 22, 2014 #65 Fight at the Museum August 29, 2014 #66 Breakpoint September 5, 2014 #67 The Color of Monkey September 12, 2014 #68 Vreedlemania September 19, 2014 #69 It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World September 26, 2014 #70 From Hedorium to Eternity October 3, 2014 #71 Stuck on You! October 10, 2014 #72 Let's Do the Time War Again! October 17, 2014 #73 Power Struggle Truth October 24, 2014 #74 Secret of Dos Santos October 29, 2014 #75 Third Time's a Charm November 7, 2014 #76 Final Countdown November 14, 2014 #77 Malgax Attacks November 21, 2014 #78 Most Dangerous Game Show November 26, 2014 #79 The End of an Era November 28, 2014 #80 A New Dawn December 5, 2014 Category:Ben 10